Young Black Jack
Young Black Jack (ヤング ブラック・ジャック Yangu Burakku Jakku?) is a Japanese manga based on the manga Black Jack written by Osamu Tezuka. It is an anime adaptation and follows Black Jack as a medical student in the 1960s. Young Black Jack tells the story of med-student Kuroo Hazama, his various paths that he undertook, his encounters of people who will greatly impact him, and his paradigm-shift of the world of medicine before becoming the infamous back-alley surgeon Black Jack. Characters * Kuroo Hazama, the protagonist; a genius medical student with a general growing disregard for law. The scars and shocking white hair is not only a trademark, but are the products of the protagonist's hidden past. Though the main highlights of the series often revolve on the protagonist's completion of arcanely difficult feats of medicine, the series also often highlights the protagonist's efforts in attaining them; such as training sutures on pig's leg or doing in-vivo surgery on fish. He dislikes being underestimated for being a med-student and is always out to disprove those who mark him incompetent from coming from a "third-rate" university or being "just a med-student." * Kiriko, a Japanese military doctor working for the United States Army with similar ideals with the protagonists; "to save a patient no matter the impossible", who will eventually have a big impact in the protagonist's life in the future. In this series, they once clash amidst the Vietnamese War, but eventually cooperate, however it is indicated in the end of Episode 5 that the day they cross paths once again, they will be in opposing sides. (See Also: Dr. Kiriko from Black Jack ) * Maiko Okamoto, an female medical intern who often tries to convince the protagonist from breaking the rules. Having a regard for law, she often clashes with Kuroo who tends to take over a surgery or treatment, despite being a med-student. She is shown as earnest and hardworking, trying to get help while the hopsital is understaffed from an accident on the first episode, this is while most of the other similar interns are refusing to help, going on a demo instead. * Yabu, his name is a running-gag meaning "Quack" or "Bad Doctor," a doctor who is afraid of blood, owning an ob-gyn clinic of his father's in which the protagonist once used to operate on a patient (illegally). He is a close friend of the protagonists, in which Kuroo himself would go to great lengths to make sure that he is safe during a warring state. * Hyakki Maruo , he is a character from Osamu Tezuka's Dororo, playing an appearance as a quadruple amputee, once a distinguished professor of Teito University, but now a lecturer in Kuroo Hazama's current university, Hongoshi University. An unfortunate car accident has ridden him of his limbs, despite this, he is still optimistic on living with his current condition as a lecturer. Having a specialty in prosthetics, he tries to change his fate to go back to his path of being a distringuished surgeon. An acquaintance of Kuroo, he once had operated on Kuroo, helping Dr. Jotaro Honma as an assistant. The protagonists concern for Hyakki's unfortunate state will eventually bring him to involve Kuroo in a path that dwindles down much futher than expected. His specialty is plastic surgery, which he once practiced in Teitou University Hospital. References Category:Anime